Club Penguin Island
Club Penguin Island or simply Club Penguin (CP) or CP Isle is an enormous, major port city in the Sub-Antarctic Islands. It is the trade and commerce hub of the entire United States of Antarctica and holds as much sway over the economy as South Pole City. It is small but has many penguins due to its high server count. History The island was at first named "Penguin Island", with no one except the natives who lived there for a very long time. Many sailors stayed on the island, but had left sooner or later. The island was finally colonized when the United States of Antarctica had just started to form in 2000. Club Penguin only struck to fame when an organisation called "the Club" left South Pole City and started anew in this island in late 2001. They found an island with lengthy beaches with their tasty clams and fishes, great forests with lots of lumber, and scenic mountains with their freshwater streams. The Club and the native ninjas later built a community together and both provided hospitality to sailors who stopped by, storing food in a clubhouse that eventually became the Coffee Shop. When the island, by this time known as "Penguin Chat 3", grew to fame, its inhabitants agreed that it was time for a new name. It was decided that in 2003 the name would be "Club Penguin", in remembrance of "the Club" that first started it. Club Penguin currently has over 100,000 residents, and is very popular, as it was one of the USA's first established cities. Involvement and Things to do Club Penguin controls the marketing system of the entire USA and has a significant amount of influence in the international market. Due to its convenient position, Club Penguin effectively links the Antarctic Peninsula, Weddell, Dorkugal, the Geek Empire, and Freezeland to the rest of the Sub-Antarctic trade chain. In conjunction with the Antarctic Peninsula and Weddell, Club Penguin can pass goods across the continent, as shown by the chart to the left. Due to its legal status as a trading hub, all cargo traveling on a route that links up to Club Penguin must stop at the island for inspection and transaction evaluation. The second largest stock market exchange center in the USA is located on the island as well. In fact, Club Penguin holds so much sway over the economy that it is under the Too Big to Fail policy. Should the stock market crash on Club Penguin, the USA would be plunged into a deep depression. ---- Club Penguin is also possibly the most famous Sub-Antarctic Island in existence. It has been featured in numerous TV shows, movies, books, and other media. It is the birthplace of many famous penguins, and is the capital of the Sub-Antarctic Islands. The island is located at the eastern end of the Sub-Antarctic Islands, which is visible on the map of the United States of Antarctica - the red dot. There are many leisure places for penguins to go to for fun. Many can go swimming in the Cove or Underground Pool Cave. There is also Sled Racing, which is located at the second-highest mountain, called the Ski Hill. There are always new places being built in Club Penguin. The latest is the Fire Dojo, which is an extension of the Dojo (see Fire Sensei and Diamond Falls Re-Awakening for more information). The main food available on the island is mostly Pizza & fish, but also candy & other necessary foods - especially fish water. Two popular restaurants in Club Penguin are the Coffee Shop and Pizza Parlour. Unlike Snowbucks or Pizza 7, these stores have refused to sell-out or give in, and are highly prosperous. The Pizza Parlour is owned by "Mitch the Parlour Owner", also just known as the "Pizza Parlour Owner". The Coffee Shop's owner, who actually witnessed Herbert one time, is always proud on how he refuses to sell "mass-produced sludge" (like that of Snowbucks and instead makes the finest quality coffee "delivered daily" (and painfully) at peak "brewing conditions". He also serves delicious hot chocolate and Croissants. The island's entertainment comprises of movies, games, or plays at the Stage, which opened in 2007. Defense As a pacifistic island with little to no crime- what little exists is crushed by the PSA or citizens -Club Penguin does not have any military presence on the island. Armies that exist on the island, like the Nachos and the ACP are privitized, warring only for profit and their own gain. Thus, CP lacks a true standing army. In times of peace, ACP and Nacho goons go about civillian lives. There are no career/lifetime/professional soldiers dedicated solely to the defense of the island. Defense is entirely maintained by the highly successful PSA and EPF, with lagre amounts of help from the tattling Masses. CP employees a Big-Brother esque system of tracking and blocking villains and delinquients, which is immensely effective for those on the island. Civillians are strongly encouraged and sometimes urged to report vandals, villains, and other unlawful behaviors. However, the "reporting" feature isn't really effective for someone who comes into Club Penguin, as only residents recieve their tracking items. The PSA and EPF are experts at keeping secrecy, but a certain curse makes them an open secret. As often as physically possible, the PSA tries to keep him out of missions and briefings. The PSA is effective at curtailing small attacks. However, they are first and foremost an intelligence agency. Their first and primary job is not to directly stop crooks, but to spy on them, to secretly gather intelligence on their whereabouts, and to slowly crack down and stop them in due time. They are by no means a first response agency in the biggest of emergencies: that's what the USA is for. Due to the lack of any state-sponsered defense, CP could easily become a target if the Armies of the area were not interested in defending their home. The only full-time and completely dedicated defense squad comes from ninjas, and even then, they are not professional defenders. This never proved more true during the First Snoss War, in which CP was rolled over in middle of what would constitute as "night" (AKA 12:00 AM, even though the sun was still on the edge of the horizon). Club Penguin was immediantly and dramatically annexed. A photographer was on hand to capture one of the most famous war scenes ever taken, a portrait which still represents Snowzerland's pride. Map Club Penguin Island is a very large island, due to the high amount of servers installed. The main places in Club Penguin are the "Town" & the "Plaza", where there are 3 shops in the area. Other places are the Dock, Beach & Ski Village. Many games can also be played, which should be visible on the map. Here are some of the many places on the island. A map is shown below. *Gift Shop *Club Penguin First National Bank *Pet Shop *Lighthouse *Beach *Ski Village *Ski Hill/Mountain/Deacon Peak *Whirlpool Lake *Diamond Falls (under Ski Hill) *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Money Plaza *Club Penguin Stock Trade Building *Town Center *Night Club *The Docks *The Underground *Snow Forts *Ice Rink *Plaza Hill *Mine Shack *RDA Recycling Plant *The Plaza (on top of Plaza Hill) *The Great Forest (covers up all of eastern CP) **New Forest (the northern portion of the Forest) **Newtown Lynn Fringshom Center de Helomicity (a building which stands in the southern portion of the Forest) *The Cove *Mine (you can still find silver and candy bars here) *Iceberg *The Northern Mountains (stretches from Deacon Peak to Whirlpool Bay) *Whirlpool Bay *THE SKIP *AiringJet Current *Club Penguin Candy Factory *Club Penguin Souvenir Shop * Currency The only official currency in Club Penguin is the gold coin, which is a low-grade gold-plated disc made of a lightweight aluminum-lithium alloy. Each coin is worth 1 USA Fish. On the obverse side, there is a Fluffy Fish, which represents Club Penguin on the coin. The reverse side contains an imprint of the coin's value in Fish (most coins are worth 1 Fish). Coins come in denominations of 1, 5, 10, 20, 50, and 100 Fish. Club Penguin has a Mine where silver, gems, and, quite strangely, candy bars, can be found. Although the gold in the Mine was all extracted from the rocks a long time ago, it is still used in the plating of the Club Penguin Coin. Another form of currency is the Fall Fair Ticket, which can be used only during the Fall Fair. Coin Alliance The Club Penguin Coin Alliance was formed when Snowzerland and the Viking Empire Agreed to use the Gold Coin as their offical Currency. Trivia * Club Penguin holds the record for most servers installed in an urban location. * Club Penguin's motto is "Waddle on!" * Due to its small size, the island is often used as a unit of area in comparison with other, larger regions. External/Website Links *Club Penguin Official Website *Play it now *What's new blog *More about Club Penguin Category:Rooms Category:Cities Category:Places Category:cities Category:Canonical Rooms Category:Fair Game